The idea of the “smart home” has been around since the 1950s but never became mainstream. However, with the advent of the Internet and the wide adoption of smartphones, the smart home concept or home automation can now be realized where appliances and devices in a home can be connected to the Internet and be capable of being monitored and controlled remotely. However, implementation of Internet controllable devices requires knowledge of networking, server management, communication protocols and also network security.